


Insanity

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [12]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It had taken over
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 19





	Insanity

Sans was laughing.

Another bone appears, he brought it down.

Sans was laughing.

They scream and beg for mercy.

Sans was laughing.

The blood and dust-covered his front, it drips off the end of his chin and soaked into his clothes.

Sans was laughing.

He slowly backs away and stares down at the remains. It was so strange that humans like their bodies behind.

Sans was laughing.

The skeleton turns to his brother and gives him a loving smile.

Sans was laughing.

Slowly he walks towards him and kneels down to his level, easily picking him up.

Sans was laughing.

Papyrus hums in delight as he takes his laughing brother into his arms, letting the blood now soak into his clothes as well.

Sans was ... giggling.

The smaller skeleton buries his skull into Papyrus's neck, not believing what had happened.

Sans was crying.

Papyrus gently pats his back, explaining to him that the bad human was gone now. They all were gone now, so there was nothing in their way of being together.

Sans was silent.

Sans lifts his skull and grins at his beloved brother.

Insanity had taken over and Sans allowed it to happen.


End file.
